The One Where Ross Takes Rachel to Her Prom
by FictionWriter91
Summary: What if Ross had been able to take Rachel to her prom after all? ONE SHOT


**I wanted to write this because I thought it would be fun to see what could have happened if Ross had gotten to take Rachel to her prom. Just a short and sweet little story. I'm sorry if it's been done already. I hope you like it. Cheers!**

* * *

Ross lurked in the corner, watching his father run the video camera and aim it at Monica, who was stuffing her face as usual. Despite the odd time he picked on her for eating so much, he was genuinely worried about her health. He hoped she would cut back one day and eat healthier.

"Here comes Rachel," Judy said. "Oohh isn't she pretty? Jack, get a shot of this!" Jack swiveled from Monica to outside.

"Hello!" Rachel said, coming in. Ross felt his heart swoop. She was so beautiful. It took all he had not to rush over to her and hug her or kiss her.

"Get a shot of Monica again," Judy said. "Where's Monica?" Jack turned.

"Over here, Dad," Monica said, gesturing. Then she saw Rachel and hurried over to her. They both squealed and jumped up and down.

"You look so great!" Monica cried, hugging her.

"So do you!"

"Oh, shoot," Monica said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I think I got some mayonnaise on you."

"Oh, it's just on the shoulder," Rachel laughed. Ross wanted to wipe it off. He wanted to touch her so badly.

"Everyone smile!" Jack ordered.

"Dad!" Monica cried. "Turn it off!"

"It is off," Jack said, looking at the camera.

"Then what's with the red light?"

"That means it's off, right Ross?" Jack asked, turning it to Ross, who jumped, startled. He felt like he'd been caught. He ignored his father and moved over to Rachel to talk to her. She smiled brightly at him.

"You look pretty tonight," Ross said.

"Oh, thanks," she grinned. "So, uh, what are you gonna do this summer?" Ross felt his heart rate go nuts. She was actually interested!

"Um, you know, hang out. Work on my music," he shrugged, acting nonchalant. Rachel's dress kept falling at the shoulders as she kept trying to hold them up.

"Is my hook unhooked?" she asked, turning so he could see. He looked.

"Uh, hang on let me look," he said. "I don't see anything...so what are you gonna do..." The doorbell rang then.

"The guys are here!" Rachel shrieked excitedly. Monica came bustling over.

"...this summer?" Ross finished. He cursed the rotten timing of the doorbell. Here was the chance to have a decent conversation, and Rachel's stupid boyfriend interrupted it. He went off to play on the keyboard. Maybe his music would show Rachel that he was actually good at something. He noticed that Monica's prom date, Roy, arrived and not Rachel's. After a while, Rachel began to worry.

"Where's Chip? Why isn't he here?" Rachel asked.

"He's coming," Roy answered. "Take a chill pill." He pinned on Monica's corsage. Afterwards, Monica whispered eagerly into Rachel's ear. Ross wrinkled his nose. He had seen Roy paw at his sister's breast. If Roy wasn't so intimidating, he'd have said something about it. He moved to the stairs anyway just in case Roy got anymore ideas and Ross needed to defend his sister's honor. Rachel started crying after a few minutes.

"I can't go to my own prom without a date," she sobbed. "I just can't. It's too late."

"Well, if you're not going, then I don't want to go either," Monica said.

"I'm gonna kill Chip," Roy muttered. Ross suddenly had a very good idea, but he felt afraid to voice it. What if they thought he was being creepy?

"Hey," Jack said, moving in with his camera. "I have a wonderful idea. Why don't you take Rachel to the prom?"

"Doubtful," Ross answered. His mind was racing, though. His dad obviously didn't think it was creepy, so why not go for it?

"Give me that," Judy said, taking the camera off of Jack. "Go talk to your son."

"Your mother's right," Jack said. "You can wear my tux."

"Dad, she won't want to go with me," Ross said. He knew she wouldn't want to. He was too geeky.

"Nonsense. You're a college man. She'd love to go with you," Jack dismissed.

"I don't know," Ross hesitated.

"I can't believe I don't get to go to my own prom," Rachel cried. Jack gave him a meaningful look, so he decided to go for it.

"What the hell," he said.

"That's my boy," Jack beamed. Ross ran to get dressed. He wrangled the tuxedo on, hopping around the room trying to get his shoes on too. Judy came and helped with the bowtie. Within moments, he was ready.

"That's my boy!" Jack said, the camera beamed right on him.

"You're so handsome," Judy gushed.

"Let's show 'em," Jack said. He handed Judy the camera and went to the stairs. Ross was muttering "be cool" to himself. Then he grabbed the flowers from the vase in the hallway and started heading down the stairs after Jack.

"Hey, Rachel, ready or not, here comes your knight in shining armor!" Jack called, bounding down the stairs. Rachel looked up to see Ross standing there with flowers and looking right at her.

"Oh!" she gasped. Jack looked extremely proud then. Ross felt extremely nervous. He moved closer to her.

"So?" he asked. "Am I an okay enough date to take you to your prom?"

"Oh, Ross," Rachel said, tearing up. "This is just the sweetest...I don't know what to say!" Ross handed her the flowers then, and she took them.

"Aw man," Monica said. She turned to Jack and Judy. "Does he have to come?"

"Yes, Monica, he's coming," Rachel answered before they opened their mouths. "Now let's go before we're late!" She took Ross' hand, smiling at him. She was seeing him in a different kind of light. Roy went out first with Monica grumbling behind him about her dork brother coming to her prom. Rachel was next, and Ross looked back at his parents before closing the door behind him. He was going to prom with Rachel. It was a dream come true.

...

Monica soon forgot about Ross when they arrived at the school. The place looked like a fairyland. Even Ross was impressed. Rachel held his hand as they walked inside, making Ross feel sweaty. She was acknowledging that he was her date. He felt like he was going to faint. This was really happening!

"Punch!" Monica cried, rushing over to the buffet table. Roy followed. Rachel stood, taking in the room.

"This is beautiful," she sighed. She looked over at him. "Ross, I can't thank you enough for taking me."

"It's my pleasure," he squeaked out. He cleared his throat. Now was not the time to clam up.

"Do you wanna dance?" she asked, gesturing to the dance floor. Ross gulped. It was a slow song too.

"Okay," he agreed. She led him to the floor, and he put his arms around her. It felt natural almost, but he was feeling anxious. What if he stepped on her feet? What if he screwed up the moves?

"You're a good dancer," she said, breaking into his thoughts. Ross was sure the beads of sweat on his forehead were shimmering in the light. He wanted to reach up and wipe them off, but that would require taking his hands off of her, and he didn't want to do that. When the song ended, she stepped back.

"I feel like something to drink," she said.

"Okay," he nodded. Was that the only word he knew? Honestly, what was wrong with him?! He followed her over to the table. She started talking animatedly with her friends. Ross stood to the side. Then, to his dismay, Chip Matthews walked in, and he wasn't alone. A girl was hanging off his arm. Rachel saw him and froze. Ross didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Rachel," Chip said, waving. The girl flipped her hair.

"Chip," Rachel said. "I waited for you."

"I'm sorry. I kinda hooked up with Amy Welch," he explained. Rachel looked hurt. Ross felt angry. He didn't like seeing her hurt.

"Hi, Rachel," Amy said. "I told him to call you..."

"Save it," Rachel cut her off. Then she gathered her dress into her hands and ran off, crying. Monica followed behind her quickly.

"Way to go, butthead," Roy said. "You nearly ruined my date."

"You call that a date?" Chip snorted.

"Hey," Ross finally spoke up. "That's my sister you're talking about." Chip's face grew contorted with laughter.

"Oh, oh, dude. Sorry," he said, covering up his laugh barely. He moved away with Amy. Ross was fuming. What an asshole! Then he looked at Roy.

"Dude, I like her," he said, holding his hands up. Ross glared at him. Then Monica came back.

"Where's Rachel?" Ross asked.

"I don't know. She wasn't in the bathroom. I have no idea where she went," Monica replied, looking worried.

"I'll go find her," Ross said. He left the gym quickly. He headed outside, and sure enough, Rachel was sitting on the bench in front of the school crying.

"Hey," he said. "May I?" He gestured beside her.

"I guess," she sniffed. He sat down.

"Chip's a jerk," Ross told her. Rachel gave a half laugh half sob.

"Clearly," she said. "Boy, do I pick them."

"It's not your fault," Ross reassured her.

"I feel like such an idiot for thinking he was a nice guy," Rachel sighed. She leaned her head onto Ross' shoulder. He froze, unsure of what to do next. Should he put his arm around her? In the end, he left it alone.

"Hey, let's show him that you don't need him to have fun, huh?" Ross asked after a while. As much as he wanted to stay sitting like that for hours, he was getting a bit chilly.

"Yea!" Rachel agreed heartily. She stood up. "Let's show him!" Ross stood and took her hand, and they walked back inside. They spent the evening dancing and laughing. They even had some serious conversations about college and dreams and traveling. Ross felt a lot closer to her by the end of the night. The time to take her to the front door was looming, and Ross was trying not to feel nervous. As they danced to their last song, he wondered if she was just as nervous as he was.

...

"Ross, thank you for an amazing time," Rachel said. They were on her front porch. Ross knew that Roy and Monica were making out in the limo, so he didn't worry about anyone watching.

"You're welcome," he grinned.

"You know, you really are a sweet guy," she went on. "I had no idea. I always just saw you as Monica's older geeky brother."

"I know," Ross replied.

"Can I come see you at college sometime? Maybe check out the campus?" Rachel asked. Ross shivered.

"Sure," he nodded. "That can be arranged." They stood there looking at one another. Rachel looked down at her feet eventually, embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Ross asked.

"I...I don't know," Rachel admitted. "I guess I just feel bad for not really getting to know you before tonight."

"It's okay," he shrugged. "I'm a quiet guy."

"And a nice guy," Rachel added. She moved in a little. "A really, really nice guy." She was looking up at him now. Ross held his breath. Was she really wanting him to kiss her?! He tried not to panic. He'd kissed people before. No problem. She reached out and took hold of his jacket at the sides, still looking at him. Yup. This was the signal. He lowered his lips to hers, and when they touched, it was like fireworks going off. It wasn't intense or long, just small and sweet, but it was enough. Ross knew he was in love. Rachel blushed afterwards, touching her cheek with her fingers.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," he replied rather huskily. It was now or never. "Do you...do you think...would you like to go out sometime? On a real date?"

"I'd love that," Rachel answered immediately. Ross felt elated.

"Okay," he said. "Okay. I'll...I'll call you. This weekend."

"Okay," she smiled. The lights on the porch flicked on and off. Ross looked up, puzzled.

"That's my parents' signal to get inside before all hell breaks loose," Rachel laughed. She stood on her tiptoes and gave Ross one more soft kiss. "Good night."

"Good night," he said, watching her go inside. He practically skipped back to the limo. Monica pushed Roy off of her instantly as soon as he came inside.

"You're smiling," Monica noted.

"I am," Ross agreed.

"You didn't, uh, kiss her, did you?"

"That's none of your business," Ross answered.

"Ross!" Monica complained. "She's my best friend! Don't date her and then screw it all up!"

"I won't," Ross promised. He didn't say what part he wouldn't do, though. He intended on dating her. He had no intention of screwing anything up.

...

"How'd it go?" Jack asked eagerly when they arrived back home.

"Boring," Monica said, yawning and going up the stairs. Ross knew she was going to write in her diary all about making out with Roy. Jack turned to Ross.

"And you?"

"It was the best night of my life," Ross said truthfully. He went up the stairs after Monica, a huge grin permanently on his face.

"That's my boy," Jack said to himself quietly. Ross got ready for bed and was soon staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep for reliving the night in his mind. He couldn't get the image of her laughing and dancing out of his head. She was perfect, and their kiss after, oh so good. Ross smiled to himself. He hoped they would kiss again on their date that weekend. He couldn't wait to call her. Chandler would never believe it. He rolled over onto his side, sighing happily. The future looked good.


End file.
